yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TFCBelloni140/A Yandere in my Own Neighborhood
Okay... It's time to clear my head up, and put all the pieces together into this single Blog Post. From what you've seen on my profile, I live in 4023 Carbon Site, Lamao, Limay, Bataan (ZIP Code is 2104), Republic of the Philippines. I have been in there since the Millennium times. Of course, I have experienced some times where I was being paranoid, where there's a little chance of escape. And that's what I've been telling you all. Of course, I have met this female before, and before I knew it, I was being paranoid, knowing that one day, she'll be there to pick me up, doing inappropriate things that I don't want to see. Paranoia strikes into my head, and I will have to find a way to get out of it, as immediately as I can. So, without further ado, listen as I will tell the story of this female that I know. Introduction Her name is Bea Zulueta, currently aged 16. She has a PWD Status (whereas the reason is that she is currently deaf), and also has a mental disorder as well. She, in my own perspective, is always attached to other people, especially male ones. Of course, I was included in those guys whome she is watching. But, if it gets to the point where she is becoming more attached to me, that is where this has triggered into some weird personality she can't control. Her sanity gets higher every time she gets closer to me. The more closer she is, the more paranoid I am. Why is she considered as a Yandere Just like the two last paragraphs of the previous section, I am getting more paranoid every time she gets very attached to me. It's not like I am blaming her for what she'd done, but I guess that she is just...getting this too far than it used to be. Last morning, I just discovered that her personality as a Yandere is...constantly going. That is why my parents want me to stay away from her to avoid any consequences. The history of this is mentioned in the next section. History Okay... I have been experienced this last September 12th, 2014, where she showed up, just watching me doing some things before I could even finish my project. Where there are none left and it's just her and me, she suddenly held my right arm, signalling me to go to the other side. And then, she conducted her sign language saying "I LOVE YOU" in front of me, which make heartbeats raise. No one else is in sight that day. Why did she do that in the forst place? I barely knew her for God know how long, but why...? I don't know what happened to her in the first place, then I realized. In one second, before I could even respond, she LITERALLY pressed her lips to mine, not hesitating to let go. (I have to admit, her lips is shaking, though, but still!) On her second visit on the same day, she then suddenly breaks into my home and tries to grab me by my arm, just to seduce me in front of my family! I decided to run to her home, rapidly knocking on the front door, hoping that her parents will respond to my help. I automatically ran when she found me at my position. It then finally happened that one of her family relatives stopped her from what she'd doing. Several years later, I still tried to clear this up my head, but it still keeps on going. In some incidents, she even came to my house to see me. I even took a photo of her, but I can't show this right now (because I am still searching for that photo on my PC). And, as of now, she is still looking for a way to notice me every single time. Why my parents won't let her stay close to me My parents told me after that first incident to stay away from her, because there are some chances that she will take advantage of me (in other cases, she'll forced herself to rape me). I still don't even know what is going on here. Maybe they don't want me to start a family that quick. And of course, I'm still not ready to start my own family yet. So...yeah. That wraps up all of this that was once inside my head. I hope you could recommend some options for this experience. And please, no negative comments for this statement. I take these events seriously, and I don't want to get messed up over it right now. Good day everyone! ~ Joshua Category:Blog posts